Una señal del destino
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: A veces el destino da señales en donde uno menos se lo espera solo no sabemos reconocerlas (basado en la canción no me doy por vencido de Luis Fonsi para el foro yo amo Hetalia y tu?)


Una señal del destino

One shot

 _ **¿Que tal como estamos? Espero que bien bueno antes de continuar todos mis fics pendientes me gustaría entregar algo para el reto este es mi primer songfic espero hacerlo bien**_

 _Hetalia no me pertenece pertenece a su respectivo autor Hidekas Hiramuya_

 _El siguiente fic participa para el reto "songfic" del foro yo amo hetala y tu_

 _El personaje México del sur pertenece a Xjapan_

Aquel día por orden de su superior recibió a la nación asiática quien venia acompañada de su hijo mayor la región especial administrativa de Macau de la república popular china quien por vez primera en mucho tiempo salia de dicha nación, el joven asiático observaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad

Luego de haber entablado la relación entre ambas naciones la representación de México del sur noto al hijo de China y Portugal un poco pensativo

— ¿nunca habías salido de China cierto?

—¿he? A decir verdad.. No exactamente disculpe mi comportamiento señorita

— Adela umm no eres muy expresivo por lo que veo ven te llevare a conocer mi casa

—pero mi padre y su hermana se molestaran

— ni cuenta se van a dar ven

Sin siquiera dejarlo protestar lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevo a lo que ella y su hermana llamaban el "centro histérico" debido a la gran actividad que ahí se llevaba el muchacho oriental veía con mucha curiosidad todo lo que pasaba alrededor a veces se le perdía a su anfitriona debido a su propia distracción por suerte siempre daba con el.

A pesar de eso habían llevado una conversación amigable era la primera vez que el se expresaba con otra nación que no fuera Portugal o sus hermanos lusos o asiáticos

— oye Shun ¿sabes leer español?

— si un poco

— bien porque te llevare a otro lugar

Y dicho y hecho lo llevo a un kareoke donde prácticamente fue obligado a subir al escenario y aquella canción le recordó cosas del pasado

 _ **Me quedo callado**_

 _ **Soy como un niño dormido**_

 _ **Que puede despertarse**_

 _ **Con apenas sólo un ruido**_

 _ **Cuando menos te lo esperas**_

 _ **Cuando menos lo imagino**_

 _ **Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro**_

 _ **Y te lo digo a los gritos**_

 _ **Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido**_

 _ **Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido**_

 _ **Ni sospechas cuando te nombré**_

Por alguna razón miro a su anfitriona al cantar esas letras cosa que pudo haberse malinterpretado por los presentes

 _ **Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**_

 _ **Yo quiero un mundo contigo**_

 _ **Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**_

 _ **Una señal del destino**_

 _ **No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**_

Eso lo puso un poco nervioso pero quizás era parte de la experiencia

 _ **Tengo una flor de bolsillo,**_

 _ **Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera**_

 _ **Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera**_

 _ **Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida**_

 _ **Que brilla más cada día,**_

 _ **Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría**_

 _ **Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida**_

 _ **Desde aquel momento en que te ví…**_

 _ **Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**_

 _ **Yo quiero un mundo contigo**_

 _ **Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**_

 _ **Una señal del destino**_

 _ **No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**_

 _ **Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras**_

 _ **No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré**_

 _ **Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**_

 _ **Yo quiero un mundo contigo**_

 _ **Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**_

 _ **Una señal del destino**_

 _ **No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por venciFin**_

Al terminar pidió a su anfitriona que lo disculpara por lo ocurrido un poco nervioso

— ¿porque ? No me digas que pensaste algo jaja creo que puedes quitarle el titulo de tomatito a Romano

—¿eh? Perdone

—ya deja de pedir disculpas tengo que preguntar ¿China te pidió que vinieras?

— no ... Yo insistí a mi padre que me permitiera acompañarlo en verdad tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerles mis hermanos y mi padre han hablado muy bien de este lugar y quería conocerlo por mis propios medios

La chica se le quedó viendo al asiático con algo de curiosidad cuando noto algo en sus ojos era algo que no había visto en ninguna otra nación quizás una vez en Canadá pero las guerras también a el lo habían cambiado

—¿pasa algo malo?

— no — desvío un poco la mirada — solo que tus ojos denotan algo no se que es amn sera mejor irnos

— si xie xie le agradezco mucho por lo de hoy

— no agradezcas

En ese momento el asiático se despidió sin querer cayo algo de su bolsillo se trataba de una rosa marchita cosa que le extraño un poco

—¿ acaso el... Estaba realmente esperando? ... No debe ser coincidencia

Pero las coincidencias no existen

Fin

 _ **Bueno espero haberlo hecho bien deseenme suerte hasta la pasta**_


End file.
